Und sie heiraten doch!
by CheyennesDream
Summary: Enos fliegt Weihnachten nach Hazzard mit einem Wunsch im Herzen


**Ein Duke kommt selten allein** ...Und sie heiraten doch! 

Weihnachts Challenges Herausforderung 2007

**Disclaimer:** _Alle Rechte gehören Warner Bros. Television . Die Charaktere wurde nur geborgt zum Spielen. Rechtsbruch ist und war nie beabsichtigt_  
**Anmerkung:** _Die Handlung des Dukefilm Hillbillies in Hollywood ( von 2000) wurde hier nicht beachtet. Ereignisse spielen einige Monate nach dem Film Familientreffen der Chaoten von 1997_

_**" Weihnachten."**_**, dachte er seufzend. **_**" Es war wieder soweit. "**_  
**Langsam ging er zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Draußen war es warm, **fast 20 Grad **und die Sonne schien. Kein Schnee in Sicht, wie sollte man da sich auf Weihnachten einstellen. Der Wetterbericht hatte auch gerade keine Änderung gemeldet.**   
Es wäre auch ein wunder wenn es in Los Angeles schneien würde. Fast das ganze Jahr war es hier warm und sonnig. Es war schon merkwürdig wenn man hörte das etliche Meilen entfernt im Norden von Amerika, gerade heftiger Schneefall war. Chaos und Unwetter hatte der Radiomoderator gerade aus anderen Regionen gemeldet.  
**Nach einer Weile wandte er sich wieder dem Baum zu und dekorierte weiter. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon.**  
" Enos Strate hier", meldete sich der junge Mann.  
Die Stimme am anderen Ende erfreute wie jedes mal sein Herz. Das war Daisy Duke, seit der Highscool seine große Liebe.  
Die Freundin wollte ihm nur schöne Weihnachtstage wünschen und erzählte das Bo und Luke, ihre beiden Cousin dieses Jahr auch nicht nach Hazzard kommen konnten. Die Beiden waren bei einem Autorennen in Kanada gewesen und heute morgen als ihr Flug nach Hause starten sollte wurden alle Flughafen gesperrt. Das zur Zeit herrschende Winterchaos mit heftigen Schneefällen, sollte auch über die Feiertage anhalten.  
Sie wechselten noch ein paar belanglose Wort und dann wurde die Verbindung getrennt. Enos ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und schaute den Baum an. Weihnachten weit weg von Hazzard und den Dukes war kein Weihnachten. Das stimmte ihn traurig. Das was Daisy grade erzählte ebenso.  
Eigentlich hatte der Polizist vorgehabt über die Feiertage nach Hazzard zu fahren und mit seinen Freunden zufeiern. Doch da er nur ein paar Tage frei hatte war die Zeit sehr knapp und ein Flug zu teuer.  
Enos schwelgte in Erinnerungen und merkte so gar nicht das die Zeit verging. Bald war es dunkel und er mußte seinen Dienst antreten, da er heute Nachtschicht hatte. Während er seine Arbeit wie immer gewissenhaft erledigte grübelte er dennoch ständig nach.

Am nächsten Morgen sobald er von der Frühschicht abgelöst wurden war, stand sein Entschluß fest. Er fuhr auf dem schnellsten Weg in seine Wohnung, betrat die Küche und holte sich die Zuckerdose aus dem Regal. Hier hatte er seine Ersparnisse aufbewahrt. Eigentlich wollte er sich im neuen Jahr einen anderen Wagen kaufen aber ihm waren Daisy und Onkel Jesse wichtiger. Sein alter Wagen müßte dann eben ein zwei Jahre länger herhalten müssen.  
Zufrieden lächelte der Polizist. Das Geld reichte für den Hinflug nach Atlanta und den Rückflug nach L.A. Außerdem würde das Geld auch noch für einen Mietwagen reichen.  
Nachdem Enos ein paar Sachen zusammengepackt hatte fuhr er mit dem Taxi zum Flughafen.  
Nur wenige Stunden später landete die Maschine in Atlanta.  
Während Enos durch die Halle ging um zum Mietwagenstand zu gelangen blieb sein Blick auf der großen Tafel hängen. Kurz bevor er in L.A abgeflogen war kam in den Nachrichten das der Flugverkehr in Kanada wieder aufgenommen wurden war. Jetzt gerade strich man schon wieder die flüge von und nach Kanada, da erneut heftige Schneefälle eingesetzt hatten. Während er noch dort auf die Tafel schaute, klopfte ihm jemand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und eine bekannte Stimme rief:" He Enos, was machst du den hier."  
Der Polizist fuhr herum und starrte den Mann überrascht an." Bo?" , kam es erstaunt über seine Lippen und zu der zweiten Person:." Luke? Ich dachte ihr sitzt in Kanada über Weihnachten fest", stammelte Enos.  
" Und wir dachten du wärst in Los Angeles." erwiderte Luke anstatt eine Erklärung zugeben.  
Enos antwort lautete:" Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht kommen aber als ich hörte ihr könnt dieses Jahr nicht, da wollte ich Onkel Jesse eine Freude machen."  
" Das ist großartig von dir. Daisy wird sich sicher auch freuen dich zu sehen." sagte Bo und boxte Enos freundschaftlich in die Seite.  
Luke erzählte dann:" Es war wie ein Wunder. Heute morgen hörten die Schneefälle auf und es dauerte nur wenige Stunden bis die erste Maschine starten konnte. Wir mußten zwar einen Umweg über New York in kauf nehmen aber werden trotzdem rechtzeitig zum Abendessen bei Onkel Jesse sein."  
Enos lächelte und es wurde ihm richtig warm ums Herz. Nun langsam wurde er in Weihnachtsstimmung versetzt.  
Während Bo den General Lee steuerte und Luke leise die Weihnachtslieder im Radio mit sang, dachte Enos an Daisy. In seiner Tasche konnte er das kleine Kästchen mit dem Ring spüren. Er trug ihn als Glücksbringer mit sich herum. Zweimal schon wollten die beiden heiraten und immer wieder kam etwas anderes dazwischen. Das erste mal bekam Enos die komischen roten Flecken und das zweite mal kam der Ex-Mann von Daisy durch Hazzard.  
Die Gefühle zu Daisy haben sich bei Enos nie geändert. Natürlich wollte er die Freundin immer noch heiraten wollen, doch er traute sich nicht mehr zufragen. Seine Angst war einfach zu groß das auch diesmal etwas passierte das seine Hoffnungen zu nichte machen könnte.

So verging die Zeit schnell und schon bald kam die Heimat in sicht. Gerade fuhr der General Lee durch Hazzard an der Abzweigung zum Friedensrichter vorbei.  
" Warte Bo, halt mal an." rief plötzlich Enos von der Notsitzbank. Der blonde Mann war sehr reaktionsschnell und deshalb bremste er sofort. Die beiden Cousins drehten sich zu Enos um und wollten eine Erklärung.  
Für einen Moment war eine Idee durch Enos Gedanken geblitzt. Jetzt kam es ihm irgendwie verwegen vor. Was wenn Daisy nein sagte.  
Der Polizist war ein wenig verlegen, weil er Bo und Luke nicht die Wahrheit sagen wollte. Ihm fiel jedoch rechtzeitig eine Ausrede ein." Gleich um die Ecke wohnt doch Richter Greedy, sein Frau ist doch diesen Sommer gestorben. Glaubt ihr Onkel Jesse hat etwas dagegen wenn wir den Richter einladen das Fest mit uns zu verbringen."   
Da Bo und Luke nichts gegen den kleinen Umweg einzuwenden hatten, erreichte man kurz darauf das Haus des Richters. Es dauerte nicht lange Richter Greedy zu übereden. Er mochte die Dukes.

Der General Lee verließ Hazzard und nicht lange danach wurde er von seinem Fahrer auf der Dukefarm zum stehen gebracht. Das Haus war festlich mit Tannenzweigen geschmückt, strahlte im Lichterglanz. Es roch nach leckeren Weihnachtsplätzchen und gebratenem Fleisch. Aus dem Inneren des Hauses konnte man Weihnachtsgesang hören. Enos fühlte sich wie zu Hause, hier gehörte sein Herz hin. Beim Gedanken an Daisy bekam er Schmetterlinge im Bauch und er fragte sich, wie sie ihn wohl empfangen würde.

Vermutlich hatte jemand im Haus den Wagen gehört, den gerade als die vier Personen ausstiegen öffnete sich die Tür und Daisy trat auf die Veranda. Ihre Haare waren schön frisiert und sie hatte ein weißes Kleid das an den Ärmeln mit feiner Blümchenstickerei abgesetzt war.

Freudig begrüßte sie die neuen Gäste. Enos war der letzte und Daisy umarmte den Polizist länger als die anderen.  
" Ich bin ja so glücklich.", flüsterte sie Enos leise zu. Dann etwas lauter zu allen:" Das ist schön das ihr da seid. Onkel Jesse wird sich freuen.  
Da hatten sich Enos, Bo und Luke sorgen gemacht weil ihr Onkel Weihnachten allein war und jetzt trafen sie viele Bekannte. Boss Rosco P. Coltrane, Cooter, Miz Tisdale, Sheriff Cletus, Lulu Hogg und Lukes Bruder Jud waren da.  
Sie alle hatten sich um Onkel Jesse gesorgt, da dieser lange Krank gewesen war. Obwohl es ihm inzwischen besser ging, war er noch sehr schwach und saß in einem bequemen Sessel.  
Als nun Luke, Bo und Enos mit Richter Greedy kamen freute sich Jesse sehr. Er stand auf obwohl es ihm schwer fiel und umarmte alle.

Während sich alle etwas zu erzählen hatten, fasste Enos sich ein Herz und bat Daisy um ein Gespräch. Er ging mit ihr hinaus auf die Veranda. Da er sehr nervös war und sie nicht anschauen konnte blickte der Polizist in den Sternenhimmel. Ihm war es als wenn heute Abend die Sterne besonders schön leuchten würde. Sein Blick wurde von einem im besonderen angezogen. Tief Luft holend griff Enos in die Tasche, nahm den Ring heraus und drehte sich zu Daisy um. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären aber er hatte ein gutes Gefühl, das jetzt genau der richtige Moment war seine große Liebe zufragen.   
Er begann mit fester Stimme" Daisy, ich weiß das wir es schon zweimal probiert haben und jedesmal kam etwas dazwischen. Würdest du mich jetzt sofort heiraten. Ich habe Richter Greedy vorhin gefragt und er hat nichts dagegen, die Trauung noch heute vorzunehmen.

"Aber Enos", begann Daisy verlegen. Sie schloß für einen Moment die Augen und sagte dann mit fester Stimme." Ja,"  
Sie konnte ihrem Freund nur recht geben. Langes Zögern würde wirklich nur bedeuten das irgend etwas dazwischen kommen könnte. Als Enos wieder nach L.A ging, wußte Daisy das es nur ihretwegen gewesen war. Bei einem Besuch vor 5 Monaten wurde ihr bewusst wie sehr ihr Enos fehlte. Inzwischen hatte sie Zeit gehabt über ihre Gefühle nachzudenken und deshalb war sie sich nun ganz sicher. Tief in ihrem Herzen ahtte sie es immer gewußt das sie beide zusammengehören. Deshalb umarmte sie Enos und küßte ihn.  
Gleich darauf gingen die Verliebten Hand in Hand ins Haus und teilten allen die Neuigkeiten mit. Nur wenige Minuten später erklärte Richter Greedy die beiden zu Mann und Frau.  
Onkel Jesse wischte sich verstohlen ein paar Tränen ab und sagte dann:" Ihr beide habt mich heute zum glücklichsten Menschen gemacht.   
Daisy ging zu ihrem Onkel beugte sich hinunter und umarmte den im Sessel sitzenden Mann.

" Merry Christmas, Onkel Jesse."   
Dann stand sie auf blickte in die Runde und sagte:" Merry Christmas euch allen!"

Ende

© by Chris Dezember 2007

Rubrik 


End file.
